


Fate

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M, Songfic, maybe getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.The song is this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwKDh9TS5cM





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> The song is this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwKDh9TS5cM

_Questions about us_   
_which answers I don't have_   
_I can tell, you say you don't love me any longer_   
_You hurt me, and I hurt you_   
_A heart can't take that much pain_

Neymar and Mbappe were together and in love.   
But they are lots of question related of their future.   
They didn't know what could be their future for them specially after what they all read in newspaper.   
  
When they have told each other "Let's Break up because the relationship will go nowhere between us if we go both in another club"   
  
"But we can make it work" say Kylian  
  
"I don't know"   
  
They were both crying, they were still in the same house but it's was difficult.   
They had pain in their heart.   
  
Kylian was thinking "If he doesn't want to see me anymore it's gonna be complicated and I don't want to end things..."   
  
They have signed together at Paris it' s was not just one coincidence to be together that they were attracted to each other.   
It's was love and love at the first sight  
  
They both remember their first time.   
They could heal this by talking and make clear things about their relationship and they both knew that would be one great idea.   
Before it's was too late... 

If you don't wanna see me more  
It's fate dragging us toward one another  
You follow me, and I follow you  
You better realize, we never stop loving  
And if you don't wanna see me more  
It's fate dragging us toward one another  
You follow me, and I follow you  
If love is hurting us  
We're the ones to heal it


End file.
